Torneo Mundial de Fútbol Oncidium
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Inazuma Japón participará en el Mundial de Brasil 2014, allá demostrarán que no fue suerte que ganasen en el FFI. Sin embargo, de lo más profundo del Universo, se avecinará un antiguo mal que alterará todo lo que conocemos. Se aceptan Oc's. Cupo lleno en Japón.
1. Noticia mundial, un nuevo torneo

**Summary:** Inazuma Japón participará en el Mundial de Brasil 2014, allá demostrarán que no fue suerte que ganasen en el FFI. Sin embargo, de lo más profundo del Universo, se avecinará un antiguo mal que alterará todo lo que conocemos.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Torneo Mundial de Fútbol Oncidium.**

**Capítulo uno: Noticia mundial, un nuevo torneo.**

**.**

Transcurrieron dos años desde que Inazuma Japón ganó el Torneo de Fútbol Frontera Internacional, ahora todos los que participaron en el antes mencionado torneo se han concentrado en sus estudios ya que es lo primordial, hablando de los que cursan preparatoria, o lo equilibran para tener tiempo de realizar ambas. El tiempo es perfecto, ningún problema ha aparecido desde Garshiel y el Programa RH o como el que provocó el Instituto Alien, así que se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad; sólo los estudios y alguna actividad extra-escolar. Nada mayor.

Hasta ahora.

Se rumorea que habrá un nuevo torneo de fútbol, sin embargo se quedan en eso: rumores; no están del todo seguros por lo que, lo que lo han escuchado, pendientes se encuentran de alguna noticia como la vez anterior. Impacientes, no. Curiosos, sí. Además que hay que esperar a saber las reglas generales que darán en el reportaje.

Pasaron dos semanas y la tan anhelado noticia llegó en el horario de la mañana, era un sábado por lo que problemas de no poder verlo no existían.

En la pantalla de la televisión apareció la empresa de hace veinticuatro meses, los que darían la noticia eran una mujer y un hombre, ambos trajeados con el típico conjunto negruzco y blanco de las fiestas de gala; a todos les salió una gota en la sien.

Ni que fuera para que exageren, pensaron. Le pusieron toda su atención a lo que anunciarían.

—Buenos días —inició la mujer de cabello marrón y ojos azules—, yo, la fantástica Trixie Sky, ¡les informaré sobre este espectacular torneo! Que obviamente no me llega a los talones en grandeza —alardeaba sobre sí misma que su compañero se vio en la penosa necesidad de intervenir.

—¡Sky! Ya te he dicho que dejes tu ego de lado cuando estamos al aire —reprendió a la joven de diecinueve años—. Volviendo a lo que importa...

—Es decir, a mencionarme que tan fabulosa soy —interrumpió causando que una vena de frustración en el adulto a su lado—. No tanto como mis atuendo, esperen... ¡son tas fantásticos como yo! —un "Sky, te lo estás buscando" causó que cambiará de tema, no quería que le quitará su preciado maquillaje— Ejem, como iba diciendo, el argumento de la edición especial de mi... nuestro show —se corrigió con rapidez— es sobre el nuevo torneo que organiza la compañía Paradise Moon de origen brasileño. Ahora mi compañero, desalineado, Charles Green les pronunciará más sobre esto —ojeó al hombre rubio de ojos verdes.

—Al menos lo intentas —murmuró enfadado—. El nombre que Paradise Moon le asignó a está competencia es _Torneo Mundial de Fútbol Oncidium _o próximamente conocido por su siglas _TMFO. _Las forma en qué se realizará.. —y de nuevo Trixie no lo dejo continuar ya que emitió un potente chillido.

—¡No! ¡Se me rompió una uña! —y señalaba una manicura que toda diva debe tener, en la que se notaba una micro grieta en el dedo anular— ¡Qué catástrofe! ¡Qué escándalo! ¡Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado!

—¡Si no te callas te despido! —después de un monosílabo que denotaba inconformidad, prosiguió— Habrán en total veinte equipos, cada uno de ellos representará la región que se les asignará; las eliminatorias se llevarán a cabo en la isla _Yang-Gwibi _localizada en la costa Sur de Corea. Una vez encontrados los equipos participantes se jugarán un total de tres partidos, que decidirán quiénes entrarán en _Oncidium_, en cada bloque, que estará conformado por cuatro agrupaciones; quedarán los mejores quince —miró levemente a la joven—. Continúa, Sky —exigió.

—Eh, sí —mencionó confundida—, ¿dónde te quedaste?

—Después de la fase en la isla coreana —con una vena latente en la cabeza.

—Ah, claro —se puso repentinamente seria—. Ulteriormente se crearán cinco coaliciones, allá se instalarán un trío de representantes en su respectivo bloque, estos viajarán a la isla _Millennium _en la costa Este de Estados Unidos. Una vez en ese lugar se desafiarán en tres eliminatorias, sólo sobrevivirán ocho —se detuvo unos segundos—; ¿qué iba luego?

Un poco más tranquilo, reanudó—. Finalizando con los octavos y cuartos de final, las semifinales y finales en la isla _Oukiddo _que se encuentra en la costa Oeste de Japón; ahora serán dos bloques más —con eso finalizó la explicación.

Con las misma postura de antes, Sky informó— Los países que participarán representando al continente de América son: Estados Unidos, Brasil, Argentina y Chile; estos tendrán catorce jugadores, regla que no cambiará.

—Para el continente de Europa están —fue el turno de Green—: España, Francia, Italia, e Inglaterra. Mismo número de deportistas.

—En el continente de África son —intervino Trixie—: Sudáfrica, Madagascar, Tanzania y Nigeria. Igual que los anteriores —terminó la joven, comenzó a limarse las uñas—; para Oceanía se hallan: Australia, Fiji, Nauru y Nueva Zelanda —desdén se notaba en tono de voz.

Controlándose lo mejor podía, Charles dijo— Para el continente de Asia son: Arabia Saudita, Corea, Japón y Qatar —oteó de reojo a Sky— ¡Ejem! —vociferó para llamar su atención, lo cual logró— Ya que estás tan concentrada podrías dar el último dato —fue sarcástico.

—Es mixto —Green gruñó al saber que sí oía— y los catorce son porque en cada equipo habrán dos porteros, independiente del género, y un dúo de jugadores extra... ¿enojado? —consultó la de ojos azules.

—No, como crees —ironizó recibiendo la mirada de "no me importa" de la de pelo marrón—; entonces para qué preguntaste —quejándose de la actitud infantil de la reportera.

—Me tengo que despintar las uñas, este color está fuera de moda —caída hacía atrás proveniente del rubio.

Eso fue todo referente a TMFO, ahora todos los países que participarán tendrán que hacer o convocar a los integrantes de su respectiva selección.

¡Qué el juego comience!

La victoria o derrota dependerá del desempeño de cada bando... ¡así que no se desanimen! ¡Entren! ¡Qué el torneo Oncidium ni siquiera a empezado!

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **¡Hola, mis estimados lectores! Aquí les presento mi nuevo proyecto y he decir que acepto Oc. Sólo llenen lo que les pediré y necesitaré un total de catorce en cada uno, hablando de los nuevos equipos.

_—Nombre y Apellido _[dependerá de la selección en la que quieran estar, no usen un nombre de Estados Unidos para el equipo coreano, un ejemplo. En las selecciones que estuvieron en el FFI específicamente aceptaré a tres chicas, las primeras que aparezcan; en cambio para las otras si necesitaré tanto chico como chica]

—_Edad _[desde los catorce hasta los dieciocho años, por favor]

—_Personalidad_ [detallada por favor, nada de amable, risueña/o, entre otros]

—_Apariencia_ [igual que el anterior, detallada; nada de ojos azules, cabello castaño, etc.]

—_Ropa casual _[detallada]

—_Mote _[es opcional]

—_Posición _[delantero/a, portero/a, defensa, centro-campista, media-punta, libero/a o gerente; el capitán será decidido en el momento del partido]

—_Dorsal_ [por favor que no se repitan en el mismo equipo; si son gerentes hagan caso omiso]

—_Técnicas _[exclusivamente si son jugadores]

—_Historia_ [¿cómo conocieron a los integrantes de su respectivo equipo? ¿desde cuándo jugaron para ese equipo? Lo que quieran poner, si no tienen nada... pueden ignorarlo]

—_Extra _[opcional]


	2. Llamando a los ex-Inazuma Japón

**Summary:** Inazuma Japón participará en el Mundial de Brasil 2014, allá demostrarán que no fue suerte que ganasen en el FFI. Sin embargo, de lo más profundo del Universo, se avecinará un antiguo mal que alterará todo lo que conocemos.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Torneo Mundial de Fútbol Oncidium.**

**Capítulo dos: Aparece Kudou Michiya. Llamando a los ex-Inazuma Japón.**

**.**

Era un día soleado y no había nube alguna en el azul cielo, por lo que era perfecto para quedarse en casa y no hacer nada o para irse a pasear con sus amistades o novio/a, dependiendo de quien se trate; desgraciadamente este no era el caso para un adolescente de dieciséis años de edad, con el pelo marrón claro trenzado, llevado la mayor parte tiempo en un cola de caballo, y ojos rubíes, ocultados por unos lentes de sol. Él era Yuuto Kidou, quien en sus horas libres tenía que aprender a manejar la compañía de su padre adoptivo, no era agotador pero si consumía tiempo, razón por la que, otra vez, se distanció de su hermanita. Esperaba que no se enojará con él por eso.

Desde que se graduó de la secundaria no volvió a ver a ninguno de sus amigos... o hermana. Ya que se tuvo que mudar a Tokio por cuestiones empresariales y, ahora, retornó a Inazuma; dudaba que volviese a ver a algunos de sus ¿ex-amigos? No estaba seguro si ese termino era el correcto.

Suspiró, era aburrido estar en ese lugar y no poder algo para entretenerse... ¡cómo extrañaba los ratos con Haruna! Hasta estar discutiendo con Fudou sonaba mejor que estar encerrado en esa oficina.

—Kidou-san —llamó Bakura, un asistente empresarial de su padre, tenía el pelo morado berenjena con ojos grises metálicos. Se dirigía a todos con respeto sin importar quien fuera, aseguraba que incluso a un vagabundo le agregaría el -san—, debería ver la televisión. Hay algo que, de seguro, le levantará el ánimo.

—Lo haré —se limitó a decir Yuuto—, ¿algo más?

—No, Kidou-san —se fue a esperar nuevas ordenes de su jefe.

Prendió el televisor y vio la noticia que dieron Trixie en conjunto con Charles; al termino de eso no evitó que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, era la oportunidad que ansiaba tener. Pero también era consciente que tendría que esperar a que los convocarán, como la vez anterior; volvió a suspirar oteando a la pila de papeleo que aguardaba a ser leída y firmada.

—A volver al trabajo —tomó un bolígrafo y empezó con su labor; la sonrisa no se esfumaba de su rostro.

* * *

Kudou Michiya, el ex-entrenador de la selección japonesa y actual maestro de deportes de la escuela Kazenjiki, veía como sus estudiantes de tercero de primaria jugaban al fútbol soccer o hacían carreras; en cualquier caso, ellos eran muy enérgicos y costaba, enormemente, mantenerlos en un solo lugar, así que era un milagro que no hicieran un desastre como los niños que son.

Hace cinco minutos se enteró del torneo pero no estaba pensando sobre eso, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que reunir a los Inazuma Japón.

—¡Mako! —llamó Shimizu Sora, un niño de nueve años de edad con el pelo de color azul oscuro, posee las orbes rosas y un tono de piel morena clara— ¡Toma el balón! —le dio un pase después de pasar a su compañero.

La niña, de su misma edad, con ojos color marrón, lleva dos colas en el cabello de color castaño y en los cachetes dos diminutas bolas color limón no muy sobresalientes, gritó—: ¡Gracias, Shimizu-kun! —agradeció la pequeña mientras corría a la portería contraria, teniendo que ejecutar dribles a través de sus adversarios, lo logró debido que practicó mucho y ahora era muy buena— ¡Haya va! —chutó para que entrará.

El portero, Kobayashi Shun, un niño de cabellera tono verde claro, ojos negros y tez caucásica, murmuró—: No lo lograrás —su actitud tímida a veces le dificultaba a la hora del juego pero intenta cambiar eso, cosa que ha conseguido por que antes hablaba lo necesario; parecía que alcanzaría su objetivo sin embargo se acobardó en el último segundo cerrando los ojos y apartándose del camino.

—¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Mako! —alabó, Sora, yendo a abrazar la pequeña castaña.

En cambio ella, acercándose al portero, acotó—: Felicidades, Shun. Has mejorado —sonriendo en dirección al de ojos verdes.

—¿A qué te refieres? Si no detuve el gol, para variar —se deprimió el antes mencionado, bajó la mirada—, me termine asustando.

—Pero, aunque eso pasó, te tardaste en elaborar esa acción —lo abrazó, alegre—. Antes sin miramientos lo hubieras hecho —terminó de subirle el ánimo.

—Gracias —susurró Shun.

—Sigues siendo el perdedor del salón —mofándose, Sora, se metió en la conversación—. Bebé cobarde.

Así era él, aunque era bueno como futbolista poseía un defecto: le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que alguien se lo quitará lo disgustaba. Por eso mismo siempre estaba solo.

—Cállate —siseó Kitaraji—; no lo escuches, Shun, sólo está celoso —inconsciente le echó más leña al fuego.

—Escúchame, Kitako —la aludida frunció el ceño, le nombraba de ese modo cuando volvía a ser el bravucón que todos evitaban—: estoy hablando con la pulga, no con la garrapata.

Kudou intervino para evitar que llegará a mayores.

—Kitaraji-chan y Shimizu-chan, dejen de discutir y tendremos una charla—demandó con su típica voz—; Kobayashi-chan, usted y los demás pueden irse.

Una vez en privado, Sora pronunció.

—Es su culpa, Kudou-sensei —en su cara apareció un gesto tierno, denominado _ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia_; lástima que sabía que era muy bipolar.

—No sea hipócrita; ustedes deben dejar de pelear, se pueden meter en grandes problemas si continúan así —Michiya miró al par, alternando su visión de Mako a Shun.

—¡Él/ella comenzó! —se apuntaron con el dedo índice, prácticamente, se lanzaban rayos con la mirada.

—No me importa quién inició —aclaró, su tono denotó un poco de seriedad—; o dejan de tener conflictos o llamaré a sus padres.

Por arte de magia, el dúo asintió... a regañadientes.

—Pueden irse —conteniéndose de empezar a discutir tomaron caminos diferentes.

—Es tú culpa —indicaron al unísono, al menos lo intentaron.

Al marcharse los alumnos, suspiró—: Qué niños.

Se encaminó con la Directora, había recibido una alerta en su teléfono antes de su clase por lo que tuvo que esperarse a que está terminara, tenía el leve presentimiento de saber por qué lo había convocado, lo que no era muy normal que digamos, le tomó aproximadamente seis minutos debido que su oficina se localizaba en el segundo piso y él se hallaba en el primero; una vez allí, y que tocará la puerta, oyó la voz de la mujer.

—Adelante —le avisó; al ingresar vieron a una señorita, de veintiocho años de edad, poseía tez ni muy clara ni muy morena, ojos y cabello de color verde oscuro; sonreía amablemente y traía puesto una blusa blanca con un jersey azul cielo finalizando con una falda negra y tacones del mismo tono.

—¿Para qué me mando a llamar —para sorpresa de Michiya, en su momento, fue enterarse que la ex-entrenadora de Neo Japón se convirtió en la Directora de Kazenjiki—, Kira-sama?

—Dejemos las formalidades, por los viejos tiempos —decía Hitomiko dejando de leer el periódico escolar—, antes que nada, ¿cómo se está comportando Kariya-kun?

Era un pequeño que Kira Seijiro encontró cuando tenía tres años, y ahora que detenta cinco estudia en el Jardín de Niños, un lugar anexo a Kazenjiki; por eso la hermana de Hiroto trabajaba en ese centro de aprendizaje.

—Si no fuera tan tímido quizás haría amigos —he ahí otra víctima que cayó en las telarañas de Masaki.

_¿Tímido?; sí, claro _pensó Kira mientras le salía una gota en la nuca; lo que ese niño tenía de tímido Kogure lo tenía de pésimo bromista. Aunque con Kariya nunca se sabe._  
_

—Eso basta. He de suponer que ya vio el reportaje —más parecía una afirmación que una pregunta; de igual manera Kudou asintió—, ¿volverá a forma a Inazuma Japón?

—Lo pensaré —ojeó la ventana.

Hitomiko suspiró—: Si lo hace encontraría a alguien que lo cubriera como profesor —acotó.

_Realmente quiere que lo vuelva a ser _meditó el padre de Fuyuka.

—¿Qué dice? —su mirada era analítica.

—De acuerdo —terminó accediendo.

Ese mismo día, sólo que en la tarde, en su laptop se puso a escribir la carta que les mandaría vía correo electrónico; no fue difícil ya que al ser profesor tenía experiencia en ese ámbito. Una vez que lo hizo las mando a cada jugador y gerente exceptuando a su hija porque sería algo tonto hacerlo, espero cinco minutos más y llegó Fuyuka, como a las cuatro y media.

—Te ves agotada —indicó Michiya sin dejar de leer un libro que empezó hace dos días.

—Lo estoy —dejó la maleta en el sillón, a la par de donde estaba su padre—, las prácticas de animadoras me cansan. La entrenadora sí que estaba de mal humor —se fue a la cocina y al llegar cogió una botella con agua del refrigerador— con eso de que estamos a mitad de una competencia y que probablemente seríamos descalificadas —ironía que al filo de una sobre el fútbol ella esté en una de animadoras.

—Interesante.

Se quedaron en matutino silencio, como era costumbre, solamente que ahora Kudou tenía algo que contarle a su hija; le relató sobre el torneo y que se piensa convertir en entrenador pero no se esperaba la siguiente reacción.

—Eso a mi no me interesa —expresó la pelo lila sorprendiéndolo por esas palabras—. Ya no soy asistente de un club de fútbol.

_Has cambiado _se dijo mentalmente recordando que en su tercero de secundaria ella se unió al club de animadoras y para este momento su amor cambió de manera drástica; en ocasiones la extrañaba aunque el lado bueno era que seguía juntándose con Endou, suponía que sería fácil convencerla de que volviera a ser gerente. Porque no dejaría a su pequeña niña, de dieciséis, sola en un ciudad con varios adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—¿Podrías ir a observar la selección conmigo? —valía la pena intentar.

—Supongo que sí —luego recordó algo— mientras no interfiera con mis entrenamientos —puso una condición.

_No habrá ningún inconveniente _pensó el mayor decidido a no dejarla en cualquier lugar.

—¿Algo más, papá? —preguntó la joven.

—No —respondió escuetamente.

* * *

En el restaurante de la familia de Toramaru, él antes mencionado estaba en la cocina ayudando a su madre, lo ejecutaba porque ya concluyó con los deberes del día, los que no eran muchas, pero si lo dejaban cansado; eran diversas las que ejercía en cada día pero no le molestaba, sabía que era algo bueno. Antes que terminará con la orden oyó el sonido de alerta que emitió su teléfono celular, lo sujetó y abrió, leyó el mensaje y también hubo un gesto de felicidad en su rostro.

—¡Veré a Gouenji-san! —escandalizó emocionado.

Fue la mejor noticia que recibió a lo largo del día, ahora ¡a organizar lo que llevará!

Sin duda ese torneo juntaría a personas, que por azares de la vida, ya no compartían tiempo.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **¡Hola, mis estimados lectores! Espero que este capítulo cumpliera con sus expectativas y gracias por los OC que me han dejado, sólo que aparecerán en el momento adecuado. Ojalá que no se molesten y ya descubrimos el pequeño percance de Kudou, la vida que ha llevado Yuuto y el nuevo abandono del aludido hacía Haruna; lo que es un tristeza pero bueno _La vida no es miel sobre __hojuelas _la mayoría de las veces, ¿cierto? Bueno, eso es todo, así que ¡adiós y nos leemos pronto!


	3. ¡Juntos otra vez!

**Summary:** Inazuma Japón participará en el Mundial de Brasil 2014, allá demostrarán que no fue suerte que ganasen en el FFI. Sin embargo, de lo más profundo del Universo, se avecinará un antiguo mal que alterará todo lo que conocemos.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5; los Oc que pronto aparecerán son de sus respectivos autores, exceptuando a Trixie Sky y Charles Green sumándoles los dos niños del capítulo anterior. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Torneo Mundial de Fútbol Oncidium.**

**Capítulo tres: ¡Juntos otra vez! ¡Conociéndonos superficialmente! **

**.**

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Kumo, Fuyuka caminaba por los pasillos de la institución vestida con su traje de animadora, que consistía en una blusa manga corta, por dos dedos debajo de los codos, de tonalidad purpura con su cuello en forma de V; una mini falda con paletones níveos, calcetas lavanda con un par de franjas blancas en la parte superior y finalizando con unas botas de tacón número tres. Los pompones sólo los usaba cuando tenían que ensayar o un evento de lo contrario no.

Las personas que pertenecían a un club, que fuera muy reconocido, no necesitaban usar el uniforme de la preparatoria, y las cheerleader son miembros de esta categoría, debido que han ganado cada competición que se les presentaba, con calificación excelente o muy bueno; de aquellas no bajaba.

—¡Fuyuppe, hola! —escuchó que su amigo de la infancia la llamaba, volteo la cabeza y lo vio, corriendo, hacía ella con el uniforme regular de Kumo.

—Hola, Mamoru-kun —le dijo con una amable sonrisa, una vez que llegó allá.

Endou vestía con una camisa blanca, pantalón azul marino, con unos calcetines del tono de la prenda superior y zapatos, de cordón, del mismo color que el pantalón. Era el uniforme que, algunos de los estudiantes, contándolo a él, usaban la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Me alegra volver a verte —expresó el castaño poniéndose a su costado derecho y caminando a su mismo paso—, sabes algo: me llegó una noticia... ¡Los Inazuma Japón volverán! —gritó la última línea, cosa que Fuyuka no le molestó ya que se había acostumbrado.

—Bravo —felicitó por cortesía, cosa que Mamoru notó inmediatamente.

—¿Fuyuppe, estás bien? Te percibí apática por el aviso.

—Es sólo que... ya no me interesa el fútbol soccer como antes.

Endou la miró más que sorprendido, horrorizado mientras se preguntaba cómo fue que pasó, y qué podía hacer para resolverlo; no hallando respuesta momentáneamente, dejó el tema.

—¿Al menos me acompañarás?

—Lo veré, Mamoru-kun.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio, hasta que oyeron la campana que daba inicio a la primera hora de clases.

—Nos veremos pronto, Fuyuppe.

—Lo mismo, Mamoru-kun.

* * *

En otra parte, Kudou, caminaba por la ciudad debido que la Directora Kira le había dado el día libre; así que pensaba en las posibles alineaciones que tendría que tener para el partido, que sería en dos días, había muchas opciones para elegir así que no se decidía. Suspiró, cansado, deteniéndose, sin darse cuenta, enfrente de la Rai Rai Ken.

—Se complica más de lo esperado —murmuró, agotado, ser entrenador no era cosa sencilla.

—¿Qué cosa, Kudou? —inquirió, Hibiki, quien salió en ese preciso instante.

El otro lo miró, sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo, tomó aire e informó—: No sé cómo alinear a los candidatos para el partido, que decidirá quién se queda o quién se va de la selección.

—Por sus habilidades, Kudou —contestó con simpleza.

—Pero son varios —replicó Michiya.

—Sabrás como solucionarlo —el cocinero se dio media vuelta—, confío en ti —entró a su comedor.

—Será una larga mañana —se dijo a sí mismo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, una silueta se fue completamente interesada.

* * *

En Kumo era el momento en que las animadoras entrenarían para su competencia, Endou, como de costumbre, estaba viéndolas.

—Escuchen, damiselas —comenzó diciendo la entrenadora—, es hora de prepararnos ¡tenemos que ganar y traer la copa a Kumo! —un "Sí" se resonó por el lugar—, bien ¡a ensayar!.

Las chicas, que eran doce, corrieron al centro del gimnasio, que era donde practicaban; llevaban puesto el mismo uniforme que Fuyuka y sus pompones eran lavandas y albinos, de los lazos, y un forro negro cubría el palo que sujetaba los mechones del objeto antes mencionado. La capitana, que era una rubia de ojos grises profundos, indicó a las demás que se separaran en seis a cada lado, lo hicieron; una vez eso, corrieron formando una media luna, de lados opuestos y que se juntaba en el centro, se marcharon a sus respectivos sentidos iniciales.

Flexionaron las rodillas y movían las caderas al unísono, segundos pasaron hasta que dieron vuelta de ciento ochenta grados elevando sus pompones en el proceso, lo que se repitió tres veces más; al terminó de esto se quedaron quietas mirando al frente, momentáneamente, con sus brazos a sus costados. Los elevaron hacía el cielo, dos veces, al tiempo que daban pequeños saltos agitando sus pompones de izquierda a derecha; posteriormente, de manera impar, danzaron de adelante a atrás coordinando el desplazamiento con sus brazos. Concluyendo eso, volvieron a girar hasta quedar de frente, moviendo sus caderas con ritmo.

Terminando esa acción, se agruparon en trío al momento que, una de ellas, era levantada por las restantes; giraron dos veces e impulsando a la de arriba, la tiraron en diagonal.

—¡Ay! —se quejó una chica al caer al suelo, sus compañeras no llegaron a tiempo para atraparla.

—¡Sanae! —chillaron todas avanzando donde ella, querían ver si se encontraba bien.

—Aléjense —ordenó la entrenadora, acercándose a Sanae, una castaña de ojos verdes—. Déjame ver tu pierna —se la enseñó y, al tocarla, se dio cuenta de la lesión—, te torciste el tobillo —gestos de horror aparecieron en las cheerleader.

—Entrenadora Kaori —decía la ex-gerente de Inazuma Japón—, ¿es grave? —no tenían reemplazo, al menos no una que estuviera a su nivel.

—No, pero no podrá participar en la próxima vez.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron todas.

Mientras que en las bancas, Mamoru, quien oyó todo, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Oh, no. Qué problema tienen, aunque, conociendo a Fuyuppe, sé que lo resolverán pronto —volvió a su carácter siempre mientras cruzaba sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Sonrió despreocupado—. Me pregunto a quién habrá convocado el entrenador Kudou —y, para variar, soltó una indirecta interrogante que no pintaba ahí.

* * *

Desde ese momento transcurrieron dos días, en los que los convocados tuvieron que ir al campo de concentración de la última vez y, como repitiendo el error de antes, Mamoru se quedó dormido.

—¡Despierta, ya! —vociferó Atsuko, su madre, desde la cocina—, ¡llegarás tarde! —nada, no hubo respuesta alguna—. Qué hijo tengo —susurró acercándose a las escaleras—; ¡gran dormilón, levántate... ahora! —fue a los cuatro vientos que chilló la esposa de Hiroshi, el padre de Mamoru.

Se escucharon sonidos de algo cayéndose al suelo, otro que daba la impresión que algo se rompió y un "¡Ay, mamá!, ¡me asustaste!".

—Creo que te pasaste, cariño —Hiroshi tenía una gota en la cabeza, aseguraba que se quebró la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche.

—De eso nada, tiene que aprender a hacer las cuando se las digo —mencionó con terquedad, la misma que heredó su primogénito en cuanto al fútbol soccer y al instituto, con el último solamente lo sabe su amiga de la infancia.

Inmediatamente, Mamoru bajó corriendo, con la ropa de deporte de Kumo, como si estuviera en un maratón, recibiendo un "No corras en las escaleras" de su madre con creciente enojo. Después de, prácticamente, obligarlo a que ingiriera su desayuno se fue con otra exclamación de su madre que lo regañaba sobre botar los platos al suelo, o algo así le sonó al ex-estudiante de Raimon.

—Atsuko, amor —se levantó su esposo de la silla, con otra gota en la cabeza y sacó algo de su bolsillo—, ¿quieres un chocolate? Te va a endulzar el temperamento —lo acercó, temeroso, a su mujer. Como si ella fuera una fiera que estuviera apunto de atacarlo.

—¡¿Insinúas?! —fue lo último que se oyó en esa casa.

* * *

El ex-capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria Raimon, corrió tan apresurado que no se percató que estaba por chocar con una persona.

—¡Eh, semejante patán, fíjate por donde vas! —exclamó la fémina, en el suelo.

Mamoru, después de que le volviera la razón, la vio y se quedó sorprendido de que su semblante tierno tuviera contradicción con la palabras que antes le gritó.

—Vale que estés molesta, sin embargo, no tenías que gritarme —se levantó y le tendió una mano. Que ella, gustosa, aceptó—. Siento haberte tirado.

—Al menos me has pedido perdón, lo que acepto —al chico le dio la impresión de que ella fuera una "niña modelo" por la manera de expresarse que poseía—; ¿por qué tan apurado?

Le contó, lo más rápido que pudo, lo que pasaba; al concluir, la fémina, por alguna razón, lo divisó sonriente.

—Vayámonos —indicó la muchacha caminando a paso veloz.

El ex-integrante del Trío Relámpago, cuando se recuperó del tono casi de mandato, la siguió, pensando en el por qué estaría tan interesada en su competencia; suspiró comprendiendo que, por el momento, no encontraría la respuesta. Se limitó a caminar un paso detrás de ella, por si las dudas.

* * *

En el campo de concentración, la mayoría de los jugadores ya habían llegado: algunos platicaban entre sí, otros jugaban con una consola portátil y los que restaban... nada que se deba mencionar; se divertían, a su manera, era un buen rato de ocio, simplificando términos.

—Haruna —nombraba Kidou a su hermanita—, ¿dónde estas? —no la veía por ningún lado y eso le angustiaba, normalmente ella corría a abrazarlo, el hecho que no lo ejecutará ahora lo extrañaba, mucho.

—Aquí —contestó la chica de quince primaveras, no había cambiando mucho salvo que, como era de esperarse, creció notables centímetros, aunque eso no le ayudaba a superar a su hermano mayor; quien notó el tono casi frío con el que habló anteriormente.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? —preguntó, preocupándose más, Yuuto.

—Deberías saberlo —respondió tajante.

_Esa no es mi hermanita, qué le habrá pasado mientras no estaba. Si alguien le hizo daño me las pagará _pensó, medio furioso, el ex-capitán de Teikoku.

Y de golpe, la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon en esa dirección y se encontraron con un chico castaño y con una chica con ropa tanto elegante como jovial. La vieron detenidamente: es una joven, con la piel pálida asemejándose a el color de las nubes; de cabellera morena: un negro un tanto claro como el de un gato azul reconocido como un negro ceniza, formado cual cascada, con hermosas ondas oscuras de un nivel muy disparejo. A penas toca la retaguardia por su disparejidad, en estos puedes encontrar entre las ondas un montón de canas blancas como herencia de su árbol genealógico.

Y sin poder evitarlo, la detallaron más, excepto una persona que estaba disgustado por la forma en la que la miraban: vestía una blusa de hombros caídos, de color lila y una delgada blusa de tirantes por dentro de tono blanco. Faldas cortas tableadas de un lilas mas oscuro y unas largas medias que sobrepasan la mitad del muslo, botines bajos y de tonos blancos y lilas; lo que reflejaba ser una niña modelo, con esa vestimenta no cabía otra manera de describirla.

—¡Capitán! —rompió el silencio, Kogure, contento de volver a verlo, aunque también algo estupefacto por el cambio ¡notorio! en él. Claro que por esto le costó reconocerlo, igual que a los demás.

Como no iban a estar así, dado que lo primero que ya no estaba en él era esa banda naranja que, la mayoría del tiempo, usaba en la cabeza, sumándole el traje, a la moda, que llevaba puesto: una camisa morado claro combinado con una chaqueta blanca con cierre platinado, pantalones del tono de la chaqueta, deportiva; unos zapatos tenis con ambos colores, en proporciones iguales. Supieron lo de la camisa ya que el zipper estaba a medio cerrar; su rostro, debido que la banda ya no se hallaba allá, tenía un cepillo: un mechón, el que sobresalía de ex-característica prenda, a la altura de los ojos y dos a cada lado, de tal manera que se podía ver sus orbes finalizando con su cabellera, casi, al estilo pulpo.

—Hola, chicos —saludó el moreno—... eh, ¿por qué miran de esa manera? —indagó, algo incomodo.

—Ejem —llamó la atención su acompañante, todos se voltearon a verla—. Bien, mi nombre es Tenshi Akari.

—¿Y aquella es? —preguntó Fudou.

Akari frunció el ceño por el tono despectivo.

—Una de las nominadas —expresó molesta, con una cara tierna.

_No sé por qué, pero siento un déjà vu_ meditó el hijo de Atsuko, con una gota en la cabeza.

_¿Ella será...? _pensó el muchacho de antes.

—No me refería a eso, mocosa tonta —dijo Akio, mirándola feo por ese tono terco.

—No perderé mi tiempo contigo, crío consentido —contraatacó Tenshi, con evidente veneno en la voz.

Antes que sucediera algo más, Kidou intervino.

—¿Gerente? —con ese aspecto, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó.

Eso, y, que desvió la conversación.

—Tal vez, sí; tal vez, no —contestó, confundiéndole más.

—Así que todos nosotros somos los candidatos —mencionó una voz, que sonó distante, confirmando el hecho.

—Parece que sí —ahora fue otra, solo que femenina y con tono de enfado.

—Bueno, pues, ¡a practicar!; ¡que tenemos una competencia que ganar!.

No pudieron sonreír al saber que sólo su apariencia cambió, por otro lado, Akari, contuvo el impulso de taparse los oídos con las manos, ¡semejante grito la espanto!.

_Por favor, que no sea tan impulsivo, que solamente sea la emoción del momento _trataba de reconfortarse la chica elegante.

Kudou, notando que era tiempo, apareció.

—Muchachos y muchachas, es hora de decirles en qué consistirá su prueba...

Lo que planeó, sin lugar a dudas, será algo que no imaginarían, ni siquiera en sus más remotos sueños.

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **¡Hola, mis estimados lectores! Perdón por la espera, pero no me llegaba la inspiración (tontos exámenes que nos quitan el tiempo), bueno, da igual... ¡salí de vacaciones!. ¡Sin tareas, fantástico!... ejem, eso no es algo que les interese pero bueno, ya lo mencioné, en fin, ¡felices vacaciones! ¡Y feliz verano!; eso sí tenía que decirlo, bueno por otra parte Akari Tenshi le pertenece a Storie d'amore, espero que te agrade el cómo presenté a tu Oc.

Antes que se me olvidé, agradeceré a los comentarios de los capítulos pasados.

**angylopez **¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que haya gustado y, siéndote sincera, no pensé que había incluido momentos cómicos ya que cuando lo escribí y re-leí no me causaron gracia alguna; ¡realmente te estoy agradecida por ese Oc! Y no suena que costará mucho, porque _costará mucho _supongo que es mi propio reto máximo, ja, ja, ja. Adiós.

**Bako FF **¡Gracias por comentar! En este y en el primer capítulo, lamento no haberte contestado antes ^.^' creo que soy un poco olvidadiza, en fin me encanta que lo leas y aunque me tarde en actualizar te aseguro que no lo abandonaré. Adiós

**SatachiUchiha1 **¡Gracias por comentar! Y lo mismo que en el de arriba ¡siento no responderte en el anterior! Al parecer me entusiasme mucho. Adiós.

**Laura Excla Red Racer **¡Gracias por comentar! Y por los Oc que me dejaste y no, no me molesta sólo que aún no entrarán. Como la mayoría, este sin nada más que decir; adiós.

**blackmoon11 **¡Gracias por comentar! Y por alentarme sobre los Oc, _cuando quitas lo imposible lo que queda debe ser lo posible _o algo así, es una frase que oí en... no recuerdo donde, je; no obstante supongo que le va bien, ¿no crees? Adiós.

**Storie d'amore **¡Gracias por comentar! Por supuesto que puedes participar, todos pueden pero tienen el plazo hasta que comience la apertura del torneo, lo que estará más adelante; y no, no me molestó el detalle que me señalaste, como te dije antes. Adiós.

**hoppiee.s **¡Gracias por comentar! Y por alagar mi manera de escribir, la verdad no pensaba que era tan buena como para que me felicitarán, je. Espero que te gustará, o por lo menos, hiciera pasar un buen rato el capi. Adiós.

Si se me olvidó uno, pido que me disculpen.


	4. Pre ambulo a las pruebas

**Summary:** Inazuma Japón participará en el Mundial de Brasil 2014, allá demostrarán que no fue suerte que ganasen en el FFI. Sin embargo, de lo más profundo del Universo, se avecinará un antiguo mal que alterará todo lo que conocemos.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5; los Oc que pronto aparecerán son de sus respectivos autores, exceptuando a Trixie Sky y Charles Green sumándoles los dos niños del capítulo anterior. Solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**Torneo Mundial de Fútbol Oncidium.**

**Capítulo cuatro: Pre ambulo a las pruebas.**

**.**

Ahora se encontraban más que sorprendido, en shock, ¡eso era algo que no tenía sentido! y vaya que estaban de Kudou, del hombre que los hizo entrenar para los partidos en el FFI de manera poco convencional... ¡pero esto era pasarse de la raya! ¿Cómo se le va a ocurrir hacer _eso_? es que se le zafó un tornillo o qué. En fin, no era momento de ser quejica, nada conseguirían con eso, cosa que aprendieron los que estuvieron en el original Inazuma Japón de hace dos años; pero los otros eran arena de otro costal.

—¡Ese hombre en definitiva está más loco que una cabra! —gritó una chica de dieciséis años con el cabello azul turquesa, que era largo hasta la cintura, con dos mechones blancos a cada lado de la cara, tez casi morena y de ojos turquesa claro. Ella era Reina Yagami, anteriormente conocida como Ulvida, quien poseía el ceño muy fruncido con los brazos en forma de jarra.

Nadie decía nada, debido a que aún se hallaban sin habla, incapaces de asimilar la información recibida.

—Tranquila, Ulvida —hablaba Hiroto, siendo el segundo de salir del estupor—. No es tan malo —él ahora era más alto y se notaba más madurez en sus palabras que antes, con eso de cuidar a Kariya quién no maduraría.

—En eso puedo diferir —acotó Fudou, con su siempre pelo al estilo cresta de gallo; aunque ahora tenía un _poco _más de cabello, y seguía molestando tanto a Kidou como a Sakuma—, de todas las locuras está es la mayor de todas —ellos miraron al rapado, si lo decía era por algo..., bueno, no en balde fue uno de sus jugadores.

—¿Ves? Hasta el vago me da la razón —expresaba Reina sin disminuir su enfado y con tono de veneno.

Un chico de peinado estilo palmera, cuyo pelo era de tono rosado y que llevaba unos googles en su cabeza estaba recostado en el muro más cercano teniendo una tabla de surf a su derecha, él detentaba diecisiete años, lo que era la edad límite para participar; masticaba un chicle mientras veía la escena de frente, él tampoco entendía por qué motivo su entrenador dijo lo que dijo pero suponía que por algo debía de ser. Kudou no era de las personas que solamente hablaba por hablar, no, Michiya poseía un plan y de eso era consciente Jousuke, quien se puso a recordar que lo pasó hace unos minutos.

"_Michiya acaba de entrar y lo primero que hizo fue decir—: Muchachos y muchachas, es hora de decirles en qué consistirá su prueba —todos los adolescentes le prestaron atención inmediata._

_—¿Se puede saber por qué el vejete se tarda tanto? —cuestionó Akari, quien continuaba de mal humor._

_Mamoru la calló en seguida— Déjalo terminar —sugirió el chico._

_—Como saben —prosiguió haciendo caso omiso a la anterior interrupción— en el fútbol soccer existen distintas posiciones por eso elegiremos a las personas que estarán de una nueva manera, es decir, no por un partido... al menos al principio._

_—No entiendo —acotó una adolescente de dieciséis años de pelo castaño atado en una coleta, su cabellera era trenzada, igual a la de Kidou, ésta chica jugó en las Triple C de Osaka como delantera—, por qué no será mediante un partido. Es lo más común elegir a los jugadores más fuertes de esa manera._

_—No sé la razón pero me da la impresión de que no es un entrenador ordinario —murmuró Ulvida mientras bebía una malteada._

_El padre adoptivo de Fuyuka miró a ambas féminas antes de continuar— Sencillo: este al ser un torneo mundial tiene mayores expectativas y retos que deberemos afrontar; por eso dividiremos a los participantes según sus posiciones._

_—Sigo sin entender —dijo Reika, la chica que habló antes de Yagami, ladeando la cabeza._

_Michiya suspiró pensando en el número de interrupciones que tendría que aguantar— Es decir que, por ejemplo, los defensas tendrán una prueba distinta a los porteros._

_—Qué raro —expresó Ichirouta, cuya único notorio cambio ha sido el hecho ahora es un excelente atleta junto a Miyasaka, hablando en el área del atletismo._

_—En otras palabras —Kudou no era de las personas que se exasperaban con facilidad pero es que ha tenido un tan mal día que hasta por una tontería se pondría a quejarse—: los dividiré en cuatro grupos; uno de delanteros, otro de defensas, mediocampistas y porteros. Cada uno de ustedes realizará una prueba y, dependiendo de los resultados, se hará una normal, es decir, un partido de fútbol._

_—No estoy de acuerdo —mencionó una chica llamada Touko que es la única hija del ministro Sosuke Zaizen. La chica de pelo magenta ya no andaba su típico gorro sino una cinta en su lugar, de la anterior tonalidad del gorro; eso sí, aún odiaba las faldas y todas esas cosas de chiquillas presumidas como ir al spa, la manicura, pedicura, entre otras cosas._

_—No les estoy preguntando, les estoy informando —fue lo último en decirse antes que todo terminara en profundo silencio, uno muy incómodo._"

Y esa es la causa de la situación actual, por eso ahorita mismo o se quejan o se quedan callados sin embargo no pasan de eso; por su parte Tenshi miraba a la expectativa a todos y a la vez ninguno, puede que piense igual que los demás no obstante no se pondrá de melodramática como la chica llamada Ulvida... no, ella mantendrá la compostura por más ridícula que fuese esa competencia o lo que sea que haga Kudou.

Mamoru como siempre gritó—: ¡Eh, chicos, no se desesperen! ¡Saldremos exitosos de esto! ¡Juguemos fútbol!

Akari detuvo el impulso de taparse los oídos _Definitivamente no fue la emoción del momento._

Algunos sonrieron y otros lo miraron muy feo.

—No has cambiado capitán —Haruna lo observaba con una gesto de alegría en el rostro, lo había extrañado muchísimo esos dos años que no lo vio.

Tanto ella como sus amigos desconocían el por qué se distanció repentinamente de ellos.

—¿Es qué solo piensa en eso? —se preguntó, casi como si fuese un reclamo, una chica de mediana estatura que posee el pelo corto por los hombros y de un tono anaranjado obscuro, además que está medio amarrado en una coleta; sus ojos son azules verdosos.

—Parece que sí Rean —respondió otra chica. Ella detenta un pelo de tonalidad berenjena opaco, tez caucásica y ojos verdes; su cabellera le lleva recogida en un moño con dos mechones que le semi cubren las oreja.

El nombre de ésta es Kinki Nozomi y el de la primera Haisuke An.

En una parte más alejada del lugar Fuyuka estaba viendo sin mucho interés la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella, en otro momento le habría interesado lo suficiente como para reaccionar como los demás sin embargo ahora simplemente cree que no vale la pena exagerar por tonterías y que hacen más drama de lo necesario. Bufó medio aburrida, recordó que tiene que practicar para la Competencia Nacional de Cheerleaders por lo que se fue sin que nadie lo notara.

_Fuyuppe, ¿qué te pasa? _meditó preocupadamente Mamoru al momento que la seguía.

Y así fue como el portero y la ex gerente se marcharon del lugar.

Ese mismo día, dos horas después, Akari caminaba por la ciudad explorándola. La chica se preguntaba de qué se podría tratar la prueba que su entrenador —si es que quedaban— les plantearía, tenía mil y una hipótesis pero no estaba segura de que fueran las acertadas a su vez que quería saber dónde quedaba Inazuma Ice, tenía unas ganas de comerse un helado increíbles. El hecho que sea un niña elegante no quiere decir que no disfrute lo que cualquier adolescente desea.

* * *

En la cancha a la ribera del río se podía ver que Gouenji estaba contemplando el antes mencionado lugar al tiempo que recordaba la primera vez que pateó un balón, bueno desde el accidente de Yuuka, en todo este tiempo el delantero de fuego a estado practicando con los hermanos del Triángulo Z —su secundaria pasó a ser preparatoria— y a mejorado notoriamente. Aunque tiene una duda existencial.

¿Quién es más molesto: Endou o los hermanos presumidos?

Una pregunta difícil que contestar.

—¡Gouenji-san! —vociferó una voz que reconoció como la de Toramaru, éste venía corriendo apresuradamente.

Shuuya a su manera le sonrió— Me alegra verte.

Toramaru se detuvo a ver a su jugador favorito, aquel por le que se inspiró tanto en el Torneo de Fútbol Frontera. Ese joven rubio que ya ha cambiando notoriamente: su pelo antes en punta al estilo de los Vegeta o Son Goku ahora era relativamente lacio, en el sentido que ya no se echaba demasiado gel para el cabello y que con una buena sudada sus mechones en puntas se iban a su rostro, medio cubriéndole la frente.

_Un Shuuya de quince años estaba apunto de ingresar a la preparatoria donde iban sus ex amigos, los que tenía antes que lo transfirieran a Raimon. Él caminaba por las aceras con su plante típico: cara apática y las manos en los bolsillos. Se veía más musculoso gracias a los entrenamientos que realizaba ya sea en equipo o en solitario; a su costado derecho estaba una niña pequeña de nueve años, con el pelo café atado en dos trenzas, ésta era Yuuka, su querida y sobre protegida hermanita._

_—¡Hermano! —gritó de la nada la chiquilla, sonriente._

_Por alguna razón se alegró demasiado, lo que lo extrañó._

_—¡Mi cuñada!_

_—¡Yuuka! —regañó el delantera ojeando a una chica de pelo verde cortado por sobre los hombros, sin mencionar el clip no tan infantil que andaba en su flequillo._

_—Pensé que ya te habrías ido —mencionó Aki Kino, contenta._

_—¡Cuñada!_

_—¿Aun sigue con la idea de que somos novios? —inquirió la ex gerente de Inazuma Japón._

_—Aparentemente —contestó con un monosílabo._

_Yuuka sonrió, quería que ella fuera parte de su familia. Le caí muy bien._

_—Por cierto, no te parece que ya estás muy grandecito para usar gel._

_Una ceja alzada se dejó ver en el semblante del Gouenji mayor._

_—¿De verdad piensas que no me di cuenta de la cantidad de botes vacíos que estaban en tu cuarto, cuando viajamos a Liocott? —Se cruzó de brazos con mirada maliciosa._

_—¿Entonces, cuál es el problema?_

_—Deja de usarlo, al menos demasiado. Además, se te caerá el pelo —bromeó continuando con su camino._

_Desde ese día Shuuya Gouenji se prometió ya no usar tanto gel._

—Me alegra que se alegre —indicó Utsunomia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Me dejaría entrenar con usted, Gouenji-san.

—Hazlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban mega nerviosos por saber a qué tendrían que hacer, los más por así ponerlo asustados eran los que no habían tenido alguna experiencia previa. Akari refunfuñaba mientras Mamoru se sobaba la cabeza posteriormente que recibió el coscorrón por andar de igualado y abrazarla... o intentar abrazarla. Por otra parte las gerentes hablaban animadas entre sí, contándose viejas experiencias, las nuevas y otras cosas que no andan muy lejanas; sin descontar a los "novatos" que charlaban entre sí, ya sea alegres, disgustados, enfados... cualquier sentimiento que tuvieran en ese momento.

Kudou entró a la habitación al notar que se encontraban presentes— Muy bien, jóvenes y señoritas, es momento para las selecciones. —Ojeó a cada individuo.

_Interesante _meditó al percatarse de las miradas iracundas que le mandaba tanto Ulvida como Rean.

—¡Usted! —graznó la co capitana de Génesis— ¡Puso la hora, y tuvimos que esperarlo por horas!

Michiya alzó una ceja— El e-mail decía que los quería lo más temprano posible. Es culpa suya por haberse tardado tanto. —Le mandó una mirada a Fudou.

Quien sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, se notaba que aun no le agradaba.

—¿¡Qué cosa?! —gritó de nuevo.

—Después de esta interrupción —mencionó ignorando a la chica de pelo azul—. Les diré que la prueba consistirá en...

**.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **¡Hola, mis estimados lectores! Sorry, por la larga espera. Como excusa diré que unas cosas se me salieron de la manos lo que impidió escribir y de paso publicar el capítulo, el cual me quedó condenadamente largo, por eso mismo lo dividiré; ya saben, para no desesperarlos al verlo tan extenso... eso y que aun no lo termino. Unos detallidos y ya.

Ahora sí, agradeceré a los reviews.

**GaboA7X **¡Gracias por comentar! Tan largos no me pueden quedar, no sé el por qué pero me cuesta. Y si me tarde es porque cada vez que abría el documente me inspiraba muchísimo. Lo malo es que se me borró BUAAA! Lo bueno es que tenía el respaldo. Muajaja, el virus no se salió con la suya. Kekekkeke. Como adultos, interesante idea aunque más o tan rebuscada que esta.

**Endaki308 **¡Gracias por comentar! Y de paso gracias por el OC que me has proporcionado, ya descubrirás que fin le voy a dar. Aunque eso pasara cuando vuelvan a verse (si sabes a qué me refiero) Matta-nee.

**angylopez **¡Gracias por comentar! NO sabes lo mucho que me costó idear las pruebas que no sabrás hasta el capi XD y acoplarlo y editarlo y... el sinfín de cosas que escritora me toca hacer para que quede entendible. Como me emociona por saber que mi historia es grande y eso que tiene cuatro chap con este. Je, je.

**Frost Bravo **¡Gracias por comentar! Sumimasen por no ponerte en el anterior, no tuve la oportunidad de re asegurarme que los puse a todos, lado bueno? Está vez no te deje de lado! Ja, ja, ja. Ya, me calmo.

**Storie d'amore **¡Gracias por comentar! Qué bien que te gustara y no me molesta que no dejarás coment en el anterior. No se puede hacer todo y quien tendría que pedir perdón soy yo ¡Los deje esperando por meses! Eso es demasiado, incluso para mi ;D

**Laura Excla Red Racer **¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te haya alegrado el capi, y sí tienes razón: todo a su debido tiempo :D Como sea, ya verás que pronto aparecerán los demás. Ya leerás en que modo los utilizo ¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Ops, se me salió.

Etto..., una duda. ¿Pongo breve/o no tan breves escenas en los capítulos posteriores que reflejen cómo la están pasando los otros equipos? Es una idea que se me ocurrió pero que no estoy tan segura de ponerla. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?


End file.
